


Лучшее Рождество

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Historical, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: Сейчас щекочущее чувство редкого для страны умиротворения четко ассоциировалось у Канады с Холлом.





	Лучшее Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirenna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lirenna).

Канада сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул и пригладил вьющиеся волосы. На душе было волнительно, но светло - почти радостно. Это ощущение усиливали тысячи горящих лампочек и светодиодов, отражающихся в воде. Мелкий моросящий дождик закончился недавно, и влага в воздухе морозила нос. Канада смущенно улыбнулся пробегавшей мимо стайке смешливых девушек и получил благосклонные взгляды в ответ. Все как завещал Куба — не терять ни единой возможности ухватить хорошее расположение духа за хвост. Сегодня этот дух сам лип к нему, подобно рождественской атмосфере, опутавшей Амстердам. 

Сейчас щекочущее чувство редкого для страны умиротворения четко ассоциировалось с Холлом. Сколько Канада его знал - Холл всегда был примером прагматизма... и здорового пофигизма, что уж тут. В его компании было до одури приятно просто _быть_ — из-за ощущения полного принятия. Холл умел смотреть прямо, а не сквозь, не отшучивался на прямые вопросы и никогда не увиливал. По крайней мере, он запомнился Канаде таким после первой их обстоятельной встречи, когда Холл задержал на нем взгляд и с нераздражающей внимательностью окинул с головы до ног. Тогда, говоря на чистоту, Канада оробел. 

_Европейцы были такими с момента своего рождения — в этом невозможно было сомневаться. Тяжелые взгляды, морщинки в уголках губ, бьющая мощь из каждой клеточки тела — это с ними точно с пеленок! Даже Франция с его теплыми большими руками и лучащимися отцовской гордостью глазами был одним из них, не обманешься и не забудешь, особенно когда он вставлял очередную малопонятную шпильку в словесные баталии с Англией. _

_Канада понимал, что Холла он мог заинтересовать разве что как придаток к Британской Империи, а потому не строил иллюзий относительно предстоящего разговора. Пара благожелательных вопросов из вежливости, сухой комплимент интерьеру или свежезаваренному чаю, пустая болтовня для оттягивания момента… Впрочем, давления и фигурального удара под дых следовало также ожидать. Захочет ли кто-то подобный Холлу расшаркиваться с колонией? От Америки Канада знал — европейцы не гнушаются нечестными приемами и любят строить из себя «не бог весть что, словно пупы земли». _

_Не обладая альфредовой наглостью, Канада, тем не менее, мог справиться с гостем вежливо, дав понять, что не будет участвовать в кознях против Англии. Холл был немногословен, но в этом не было ни неловкости, ни принужденности. Беря чашку — он пробовал чай, а не пытался занять руки. _

_\- Мэттью или Матьё? - спросил Холл. _

_Канада оторопел. _

_\- Как тебя лучше называть? - уточнил Холл, приподняв уголки губ.   
\- Я понял, - выдавил Канада. Почему-то настолько простой вопрос вгонял в ступор. Возможно, потому что его никто никогда об этом не спрашивал — каждый сам решал, кем он будет, чьей колонией станет. - Как вам… тебе будет удобнее._

_Холл отчего-то задержал взгляд на его губах, затем пристально посмотрел в глаза, будто кого-то выискивал._

_«Только не опять», - сжав зубы, взмолился Канада, но европейский гость удержался от неуместных сравнений. _

_\- Мэттью, - решительно выпалил Канада, когда молчание затянулось. _

_Холл кивнул._

Когда-то Канада наведывался в Европу только по неприятным поводам. Несколько поездок с Францией не в счет — детские воспоминания, обрамленные множеством сладостей и запахом прованских цветов, проваливались под давлением иных картин. 

Война в этих землях была делом почти обыденным, но Канаду передергивало от запаха крови и пороха. Англия деловито поправлял военную форму и выглядел донельзя естественно перед любым боем, поэтому Канада старался не пасовать. Он бледно улыбался опекуну и получал в благодарность крепкое рукопожатие или похлопывание по спине. Эти мелкие жесты были ценны, потому что в их искренности Канада никогда не сомневался. 

Стоит признать, что и европейцы посещали Новый свет не всегда по велению сердца и деятельной натуры. Не раз Канада служил прибежищем для детей других наций. Если вынужденное бегство затягивалось, то брал их под полное покровительство, удочеряя и усыновляя. В таком суматошно-опасном мире имел ли он право отказать им в столь малом? 

Ноги сами несли Канаду вглубь сияющего тепло-желтого мира огней, выцепляющего улицы из темноты. 

_Канаде нравилось посещать Рокклифф, хотя он старался не злоупотреблять гостеприимством принцессы. Юлиана неизменно тепло ему улыбалась и звала отобедать, а Канада, как ни планировал, никогда не мог покинуть ее дом раньше наступления вечера. _

_\- Мэттью! - Юлиана опустила лейку и помахала ему. Скорее всего занималась цветами на террасе.   
\- Ваше вы…   
\- Тшшш, - она склонила голову к плечу и тонко улыбнулась. - К чему эта церемониальность? Мы же не раз говорили, что здесь ей не место. Ты мой благодетель, а не подданный. _

_Канада кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ. _

_У Юлианы было округлое приятное лицо с теплыми глазами, а беременность добавляла ее силуэту природную мягкость. Пускай она носила обычную одежду, вела скромный образ жизни и запросто обходилась без прислуги, Канада никак не мог забыть о ее статусе. За ней, словно свежее дуновение ветра, всегда стоял Холл. Незримый, но отчетливый. _

_\- Беатрикс и Ирен скоро придут из школы, а я как раз заканчиваю готовить обед. Присоединишься? Окажешь большую честь этому дому. _

_Канада категорически не умел ей отказывать… _

_… Холл стоял с букетом тюльпанов._

_\- Юлиана…чудесная девочка… в смысле ее дочь! Настоящая голландка, - Канада неловко и устало улыбнулся. После очередного ночного совещания он не сомкнул глаз. Он совсем не ожидал того, что охапка упругих стеблей, увенчанных красными-желтыми-розовыми бутонами окажется у него в руках. Мгновенно потянуло свежестью.   
\- Спасибо, - четко, но с какой-то незнакомой хрипотцой сказал Холл.   
\- За палату?.. Это мелочь, правда Холл.   
\- Нет не мелочь, - отрубил Холл. - Я теперь ощущаю это, - он коснулся груди. - Совсем немного, но… _

_Канада почувствовал, как жаром окатило уши, а затем и щеки. _

_\- … это удивительно. _

_Холл был ненамного выше, но Канаде эта разница всегда казалась чем-то значительным. Потому что вовсе не в росте было дело. Холл называл удивительными совсем не те вещи. _

_Холл медленно наклонился, давая время отстраниться, а потом тепло и уверенно прижался ко рту Канады, прикусил верхнюю губу и горячо выдохнул в щеку. Канада покрепче сжал букет, отчего стебли звучно хрустнули, а затем ответил._

_Никогда слово «экстерриториальность» не звучало так привлекательно, - мелькнуло на краешке сознания Канады. Отдавать часть себя — даже такую крохотную — оказалось не страшно. Ради монархии можно было и потерпеть._

_В одной из палат госпиталя Оттавы, ставшей территорией Нидерландов, Юлиана покачивала на руках крошку Маргариту._

_Над зданием парламента Канады развевался голландский флаг._

Канада постучал в дверь, хотя разумнее было бы воспользоваться звонком. Он был уверен, что Холл дома, но все равно оказался не готов, что дверь откроется так внезапно. Холл пропустил его в дом, предложил располагаться поудобнее и ушел на кухню.

Канада повесил пальто и осмотрелся. Рождество поселилось и в этом доме, не без помощи Бельгии, как подсказывало чутье. Сестра Холла умела привнести праздник во что угодно, опутывала и очаровывала любого мишурой праздности и веселья. Канада порой завидовал такой способности, но не выспрашивал авторских рецептов успеха — все это было тоже чисто европейскими штучками.

\- Глинтвейн?

_\- Джин? - Холл тряхнул бутылкой._

_Канада приподнялся и устроил подбородок на спинке дивана. Соображалось туго. Где-то час или два назад он приехал в Амстердам с невинным намерением поздравить Холла с наступающим Рождеством. Он как раз гостил у Франции и заехать по пути в Нидерланды казалось довольно неплохой идеей._

_Холл ходил по дому без рубашки — почему уже не вспоминалось. Врать ему о деловых встречах и рабочих визитах оказалось бессмысленно, но Канада все равно старался — чужое молчание смущало и раззадоривало. Как оказалось, не его одного…_

_Плед был теплым, но колючим — голые плечи и поясница начинали чесаться. Канада отнял у Холла бокал и, сделав глоток, поморщился._

_\- Крепко… Неразбавленный! - на выдохе просипел Канада._

_\- Ты крепче, Мэттью, - улыбнулся Холл, запустив пальцы в кудрявые мягкие волосы Канады на затылке, и притянул его ближе к себе._

Канада никогда не говорил, но то Рождество запомнилось ему, как одно из лучших в жизни. Пробуя глинтвейн с губ Холла, Канада думал о том, что был бы не против его повторить.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Во время Второй Мировой принцесса Юлиана вместе с двумя дочерьми жила в Канаде. Парламент Канады принял специальный закон об экстерриториальности палаты Юлианы в госпитале Оттавы, чтобы ее новорожденный ребенок не получил двойного гражданства, а остался голландцем.   
2\. Нахожу невероятно милым то, что принцесса родила на территории Канады девочку, названную Маргаритой (Маргарет, напомню, — официальное имя фем!Канады).


End file.
